


Bullshit we tell ourselves

by Lunarlila



Series: Daddy. [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlila/pseuds/Lunarlila
Summary: Butcher is bullshitting himself about everything he does is to keep Becca safe.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: Daddy. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Bullshit we tell ourselves

They had fallen into a pattern of Homelander dry humping him, Butcher pretending to wake up, reassuring him everything was fine and then telling the blonde every dirty fantasy he until he came. Butcher didn't know why the blonde hadn't let him fuck him yet when it was more than clear that's what Homelander wanted.

Butcher wouldn't taunt, question, or provoke Homelander while he was happy Becca was safe. But Butcher couldn't deny that as much as he knew Homelander craved to be fucked by his cock, he wanted to take him all the ways he told him. Sometimes it sickens him how much he desires it.

He spent more time jerking off now than he had when he was a teenager, and they were always fantasies of Homelander. His newest favourite was imagining the blonde with Hughie Campbell, walking in on the pair kissing and exploring each other body. Watching Homelander suck Hughie's cock while he is balls deep in Homelander. 

Butcher so far has kept this fantasy to himself, cherishing it. He also doesn't want Homelander to think he isn't enough, his ego even if it's just fantasy might not handle another person involvement.

* * *

"How much do you want to be a good boy for Daddy?" Butcher asks after Homelander had come from dry humping him. He notes the look of suspicion on his face. "I was just wondering if you would do something different instead of jerking or sucking me off, Daddy could dry hump you like you just did that's all,".

Homelander ponders it for a few moments before nodding his head. "Good boy," Butcher grins. "Lie down on your front, legs open a little," .

Once Homelander gets into position so does he, sure, they are both separated by clothing, but it feels good it's the next best thing to actually getting to fuck him. The jolt of pleasure he feels when Homelander moans as Butcher thrusts his hips is all out of this world.

"Moan for Daddy," He demands, grabbing Homelander hair. "Show me how desperate you are for my cock,". 

"Please Harder," Homelander begs, Butcher notices his hands have moved to his front. That the blonde is hard again, touching himself. "Christ Daddy more I need it,".

Butcher grips Homelander hips, fucking him through their clothes. "Sweetheart, you feel so good. Promise me you'll me do this again," 

"Yes, fuck yes you can do this again," Homelander promises. "Don't stop, so close. Give me your big fat cock,".

Butcher doesn't say it, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, it felt so good and he was close. "Such a good boy for Daddy," Butcher grunts. "Greedy for my cock,".

He knows Homelander is imagining how good it would feel if no clothes were separating them. "I want to come in you," Butcher confesses. "Shift my boxers, tug your pants down and stick my cock in you and come so fucking hard,".

Homelander whimpers underneath. "Daddy, oh christ I'm gonna come again,". Butcher bites his shoulder, bites it as he comes in sync with the blonde underneath him.

He collapses on top of the supe for a moment and just before moving he whispers "Good boy,".

Butcher thinks that Homelander will get up and leave like he usually does, but he doesn't instead he rests his head on Butcher chest mumbling "Sleepy Daddy,".

* * *

Butcher wakes up with sunlight streaming through the window and Homelander sucking his cock. Bobbig up and down happily. "Sweetheart, what a wonderful way to wake up," Butcher moans. "Can't go a few hours without Daddy's cock can you?".

He lets the blonde do all the work, lazily lying there while he takes his cock into his mouth. Butcher figures what they did last night must have put the supe in a good mood. 

Butcher strokes Homelander hair. "Daddy is going to come in your mouth sweet boy, when I do I want you to let some dribble down your chin,". He requests it softly, but christ part of him wants to beg it. Butcher wants to see Homelander face covered in his come. Angelic looking but stained by his spunk.

The idea must have excited Homelander because he picks up his movement, his beautiful wet mouth bringing Butcher to orgasm. More beautiful is seeing him let spunk dribble out of his mouth and down his chin.

"Good boy," Butcher praises. "You did so well sweetheart,".

"Daddy," Homelander says, wiping his chin. "Can I ask you something?"

Butcher isn't sure whether he likes where this is going, but he nods his head.

"Would you jerk me off and finger my ass?" He asks, almost shyly. Butcher resits the urge to raise an eyebrow and remind him that to keep Becca safe he would shove a flamethrower up his own ass if Homelander wanted.

"Of course, sweetheart. You strip off and lie on the bed. Daddy needs to get lube from the bathroom,".

* * *

Homelander was beautiful like this. Naked, one of Butcher's hand stroking his cock while the other fingered him. 

"Do you like this baby?" Butcher asks. "Daddy fingering your tight hole. Bet you wish it was my cock. Fucking you into the mattress,".

Homelander blushes and whimpers, hips thrusting onto his fingers. "I want you to fill me. I want it so bad Daddy,".

Butcher wants to ask "Then why don't you let me fuck you?" And then he wants to beg "Please let me screw you so hard my cock is sore and you can't walk right for a week,". He doesn't. Instead he says "Tell Daddy one of your fantasies,".

For a moment he doesn't think the supe will, that he even looks embarrassed. "I'm asleep beside you when I feel you tugging down my pants," the supe breathes heavy. "I feel your lube covered fingers enter me. I ask you what your doing. You tell me to hush Daddy is just getting me ready to feel good,".

Butcher continues to stroke him, his own cock standing to full attention. He moves his fingers inside Homelander, fucking him wishing it was his cock inside him. "What does Daddy do next sweetheart, be a good boy and tell me,".

"You kiss me on the neck before removing your fingers, slowly your cock enters me. You tell me I'm a good boy. You start moving harder, I cry out," Homelander moans, cock glistening with precum. "You tell me it's okay Daddy only wants to make me feel good, and christ it does feel good. Being filled by you. Being taken by you,".

Homelander comes all over Butcher hand. Butcher leans forward kissing him, he has never done that before the blonde seems to like it. Enough that for a moment he doesn't seem to notice how close Butcher cock is his to his hole. Butcher understands what Homelander wants, that he wants him to take him without asking.

It's only when he feels the tip of Butcher cock entering him does he break the kiss. "Daddy," he whimpers softly. 

"Hush sweet boy," Butcher grunts, christ he was tight. So fucking tight and felt fantastic. "Daddy is making you feel good. He kisses him again as he pushes his entire cock into him, the supe gasps into his mouth.

They move together. Bodies in sync. "D-ddaddy," Homelander cries out. "Fuck me harder. Fill my hole. I'm your good boy. Tell me I'm your good boy,".

"Sweetheart your my good boy. Look at you wrapped around my cock. Taking every bit of me. So special," Butcher moans. And no matter how many times he tells himself everything he does is to protect Becca it's bullshit and has been for a while. "I'm gonna come in you sweetheart, fucking hell,".

Butcher in his life had fucked both men and women, none had ever given him an orgasm this intense. Like his body felt like he was being torn apart in this greatest of way.


End file.
